Compartir las penas es más fácil
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Un Joui y el capitán del Kaientai ahogando sus penas en un bar, ¿Como acabara todo?


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente como la peste (?) últimamente tengo muchas ideas para esta pareja y el manga esta ayudando bastante con ello (para bien o para mal) así que aquí hay una pequeña historia para que paséis el rato :) espero que os guste y ya os dejo leer tranquilos :)

 _Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene **muchos** spoiler a partir del capítulo 644 en adelante así que tened cuidado __no me hago responsable xD_

Gintama no me pertenece pero adoro a sus personajes *w*

* * *

 **Compartir las penas es más fácil**

El precio que pagaron fue alto, algunos perdieron a su familia, otros a sus amigos y algunos sus casas. La tierra casi fue destruida en la pelea final, donde el destino de varios planetas fue decidido, con mucha suerte ganaron, pero las víctimas de ello quedarán para siempre en su memoria.

En uno de los pocos bares de Kabukicho que no fue destruido, se encontraban reunidos un miembro del Kaientai y un rebelde Joui, ambos se encontraban bebiendo sake para olvidar sus penas o quizás para evitar pensar en aquellas personas tan importantes que desaparecieron de sus vidas. Se sentían heridos de una manera que jamás creyeron imaginar, hicieron todo para protegerlos mas al final no fue suficiente. En la pelea contra Enshou además de la vida del Shogun, perdieron a las dos personas más importantes en sus vidas.

El capitán del Kaientai vació el contenido de su vaso y golpeó enfadado la mesa con este.

\- Maldito desgraciado, solo le importa su propio pellejo - gritó el actual responsable del Kaientai

Su extraño acompañante le dio la razón a través de uno de sus carteles, "Solo son un par de idiotas que no se preocupan por nada más" "Capitana lo mejor será que olvidemos su existencia"

Después de la pelea con Enshou las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, el Shogun fue herido de muerte y después de que sucediera lo peor Sakamoto y Katsura se pusieron a pelear sobre quien debía correr con los gastos de su entierro y como ninguno deseaba pagar acabaron discutiendo mientras olvidaban completamente la existencia de Elisabeth y Mutsu, que arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar a sus compañeros.

Al acabar todo y haberse recuperado de sus heridas, los dos amantos se decidieron a hacer lo que debían, asesinar al par de desagradecidos que se olvidaron de su existencia y se encontraban bromeando como si nada hubiera sucedido. A pesar de los gritos y de lo arrepentidos que parecían estar, no pararon de golpearlos hasta sentirse satisfechos, lo cual acabó con Sakamoto y Katsura tirados en el suelo y arrepintiéndose de haber nacido.

Por si aquello no fuera poco, cuando perdieron la consciencia aprovecharon para atarlos a una diana gigante y se pasaron las horas siguientes divirtiéndose con las caras de terror de las víctimas cada vez que veían caer los cuchillos a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Durante las próximas horas desquitaron su rabia hacía las personas por las que arriesgaron su vida, hasta que al final la tripulación del Kaientai le pidió a la nueva capitana (lo cual decidieron ellos solos al estar hartos de las locuras de Sakamoto) que dejara de torturar a Sakamoto, así que finalmente los pusieron en una caja y enviaron a una isla desierta con la esperanza de no volverlos a ver.

Cualquiera diría que todo aquello fue demasiado castigo para los jóvenes pero después de años trabajando para ellos no lo soportaban mas y lo único que querían era ser reconocidos y que al menos se preocuparan por su estado, arriesgaron su vida por ellos después de todo así que eso era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Para olvidar sus penas y después de aquella horrible experiencia, decidieron ir a un bar y así ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

\- Se que lo mejor sería olvidarnos de su existencia pero de alguna manera me sigue molestando que después de tantos años nos ignoraran de esa manera - dijo Mutsu mientras rellenaba su vaso con sake

"Si llego a saber esto me voy con los Rehno" "Le pediré a Saito que me adopte" Elisabeth se comunicaba como siempre mediante carteles mientras parecía deprimida. A Mutsu no se le ocurrían palabras reconfortantes pero en su lugar puso su mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo, después de todo ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Durante un buen rato dejaron de comunicarse y solo se quedaron pensando melancólicamente en sus compañeros hasta que el teléfono de Mutsu sonó y sin pensarlo dos veces contestó a la videollamada, justo para ver a las dos personas que menos quería ver.

\- Mutsu sálvame - gritó el moreno

\- Elisabeth lo siento - gritó Katsura al amanto

\- Por favor salvadnos - dijeron al unísono los integrantes de los Joui

Elisabeth y Mutsu se miraron, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que el otro quería decir, así que hicieron lo que cualquier persona cuerda en esa situación, lanzaron el teléfono contra la pared, haciéndolo así mil pedazos.

"Que se salven ellos" escribió Elisabeth en su cartel mientras se servía otro vaso de sake.

\- Estoy harta de ser un escudo - dijo Mutsu mientras brindaba con Elisabeth por su nueva libertad - Ser la líder no suena tan mal después de todo -

Y así el extraño par decidió que no necesitaban de aquellos inútiles, aunque pasarían a recogerlos más tarde, pero primero que temieran por su vida un poco y aprendieran a valorarlos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara esta historia *w* la verdad es que esta vez no fue sakamutsu pero tenía ganas de escribir comedia ^^

No os preocupéis que Sakamoto y Katsura no murieron y aprendieron la lección aunque a partir de ese momento nunca volvieron a confiar en sus compañeros (?) xD

Fue bastante divertido torturarlos y hacer que Eli y Mutsu tomaran venganza xD y prometo dejar de molestar de una vez con mi rabieta por ese capítulo del manga... o al menos lo intentare T^T o en su lugar empezaré con el próximo capítulo ^^ ya se verá xD bueno no os molesto mas y hasta la próxima *w* bye


End file.
